


Ninguém em casa

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Break Up
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Esta é a última vez.”“Não digas isso.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Ninguém em casa

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Ninguém em casa**

Kei fechou os olhos.

Não queria olhar ao homem à frente dele, não queria ver nada.

Só queria sentir. Sentir as suas mãos que despiam-o, senti-las enquanto acariciavam-o, sentir a sua boca que deixava uma esteira na pele nua, quente.

Precisava senti-lo.

“ _Queria ver-te, Kei.”_

“Eu também queria ver-te, Ko.”

A mão baixou até a sua ereção, a encontra-la já dura, molhada, porque mesmo só o pensamento de Kota e do seu corpo acima do seu estava suficiente para fazê-lo excitar.

Perdeu-se naquela sensação, naquele toque ligeiro mas firme, no desejo que quase estava a devora-lo, porque com ele sempre tinha estado assim.

“ _Esta é a última vez.”_

“Não digas isso.” respondeu, a tentar conter as lágrimas.

Era a última vez, porque Kota não ia estar mais lá.

Porque desde que tinham começado aquela relação, o maior sempre tinha estado relutante em conceder-se, porque sempre pensava que havia Hikaru em casa a à sua espera, porque continuava a pensar nele mesmo quando Kei e ele estavam juntos.

E Kei tinha cometido o erro de pedir-lhe demasiado.

Então Yabu tinha sucumbido ao peso das suas culpas, e tinha-lhe dito que tinha acabado.

Que tinha acabado mesmo que amava-o, porque havia algo mais que ligava-o a Hikaru, algo a que não estava prestes a renunciar.

Kei gemeu o seu nome, a perguntar-se com que coragem as mesmas mãos de noite tocassem um corpo diferente, quando no seu conseguiam fazê-lo sentir assim, fazer-lhe ter vontade de gritar como ninguém tinha conseguido antes.

“ _Kei...”_

O ritmo da mão voltou mais rápido, e Inoo sentia a sua pele queimar baixo da sua, sentia o seu fôlego no ouvido, ouvia gemer o seu nome e achava que fosse a única coisa que queria ouvir desde de lá para a eternidade.

“Amo-te, Kota.” murmurou então, a deixar de conter as lágrimas.

Chorou nos gemidos e nas queixas suaves, chorou enquanto arqueava as ancas e as costas contra aquela mão que arriscava fazê-lo enlouquecer. Chorou, a pensar que aquela mão não ia estar mais lá.

Chorou, porque quando Kota, o pensamento dele, tivessem saído da sua existência, ele não tinha a certeza de saber encontrar o coragem para continuar a viver, porque estava dependente daquela presencia, daquelas mãos e daquela voz, porque tudo nele sempre tinha parecido tão necessário que nem sequer podia imaginar o que significasse viver sem.

Gritou, quando atingiu ao orgasmo.

Abriu os olhos, e sentiu-se como batido puma repentina onda de frio.

Não havia nenhum come ele.

Nenhum para abraça-lo e dizer-lhe que tudo ia estar bem, nenhum a rir da sua expressão distorcida depois do orgasmo, nenhum que ia beija-lo por horas só se tivesse pedido, porque eram vontades a que não teria renunciado.

Só havia ele e as suas memórias do tempo passado juntos, e uma cama onde não ia mais ver o homem que amava.

“ _Estás a deixar-me, Ko?”_

“ _Sim. Mas, Kei, eu am...”_

“ _Não digas isso.”_

Não havia nenhum mais de amar.

E nem sequer havia o coragem necessário para seguir em frente.


End file.
